My Bittersweet Fairy Tale
by Nodame-chan
Summary: AU - Both of them were orphanes and lived in an orphanage. In the beginning they didn't like each other until something happened and everything changed. But then, they were separated and didn't see each other for years. Then they found each other again... But nothing is the same...
1. How it all began

**Author's note:**Hi guys. I'm here with a new story. Of course I didn't forget about the other one I will continue it as well. But this story was in my head for a really, really long time, so I sat and started to write. But before you start reading I have to warn you, that it is an AU story and there can be or there will be some OOC-ness. (Sorry for that). But I hope that despite of it, you will like it.

Now I don't have much to say... Read the story, and review it! :D :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and the characters, Eiichiro Oda does and we like him for it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: How it all began...**

EastBlue City was a very big town located on an island at the Grand Line. It was a typical large town, where everyone was busy and do not pay attention on the other's things or problems. Everyone lives their own life.

EastBlue City consisted a lot of districts, and in one of the districts, called Fuusha, there was a little orphanage. Since it was a beautiful sunny day the kids were in the playground. Some of them were playing hide and seek, some others play football and so on. But one of them was just sitting lonely on a bench. It was a girl with short orange hair and she wore a little green dress. She was just sitting and watched the others. She did not want to play with them. She did not like any of them.

The reason that she was all by herself was that she hated say goodbye. Every time she managed to make a new friend, someone came and adopted him or her. It was too painful to say goodbye so she decided that she never make new friends anymore.

So every time someone came to her and try to make contact with her, she just simply ignored the person or if someone did not understand that she wanted to be alone, she just beat up the kid. After a little time the kids started to be afraid of her and nobody tried to be her friend. And she was ok with that.

Now she was 8 years old. She had lived at the orphanage since she was born.

Since she was alone, her only hobby was to make some trouble, annoying the other kids, but her best hobby was to scare the new ones. The kids were usually brought to the orphanage at around 5. All of them were scared and sad enough, but she didn't care about that.

For her regret, in the last 3 months no kids were brought to the orphanage so she was really bored.

But today, finally she could get some fun. She heard from one of the caretaker, that a new kid would come. That is why she was sitting patiently on the bench. She waited for her next victim.

Finally she heard that someone press the doorbell. One of the caretaker immediately went to the gate and opened it. A tall man walked in with a boy behind him. The boy was around her age. He had black tousled hair, he wore a white t-shirt with an anchor label and a blue short. He had big eyes and a goofy grin on his face. When he walked towards the building he looked at her, and she also looked at him. Then he disappeared in the building with the tall man and the caretaker.

She smiled viciously and waited for the best moment.

Before dinner she went to search for the new kid to have a little talk with him. Since the orphanage wasn't very big she could find him easily. He was playing in the sand with some other kids. Her first thought was that he managed to make friends really soon. This made her really angry. She slowly approached the boy. The others noticed that she was walking towards them. She wasn't very far so she could hear that the kids say to the new one that he should run away and hide. But the new kid just looked at them confused. Finally she arrived to him. By that time, the other kids were nowhere to be seen. But the new kid just stood there and looked at her. This impressed her a little, sometimes it was enough just to walk towards them, and they ran away from her. She just glared at the new kid until he spoke.

"Yo! I'm Monkey D. Luffy. What's your name?" he said with a big grin on his face. This angered her!

"You have no right to speak with me in this tone." She said in a very fearful way.

"Why, who are you?" said Luffy confused.

"My name is Nami, I live here for the longest time, I am the one who say that what you can do and what you can't. You have to obey to me in everything. Understood?

"You are mean, I don't like you. Besides I don't obey to anyone." said Luffy casually.

Nami was taken aback. Everyone was scared from her when she spoke this way to them. But he was different. And she didn't like it a bit. She was furious now. So she grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the nearest tree.

"Ouch! That was hurt like hell. Let me go!"

"No I won't let you go until you say that you obey to me"

"No way! I hate you! You are evil." Luffy looked at her really stubbornly.

"You…" Nami was angry, really angry. But after all she let him go.

"Fine! But I will make your life miserable. So be careful. You will regret this." said Nami threateningly.

Nami waited for the boy to say something like 'I'm sorry I will obey to you'. But this wasn't the case. The boy did the most surprising thing for her. He started to laugh. Nami was shocked.

"At least I will have some fun." said Luffy while he was laughing.

A few seconds past before Nami could speak again.

"I will make that grin disappear from your face! Be careful!" with that Nami turned and walked away.

After that day, they did everything just to get on the other's nerves. They play every possible prank on each other. Luffy became very popular. He had a lot of friends, everyone liked him. For Nami it was just one more reason to hate him.

This went on and on for 3 months. But then something happened which changed everything between them.

* * *

Since Luffy's arrival a lot of things had changed. Luffy's happiness and cheerfulness brought smile on a lot of children's faces, except one. Nami hated him. Hated him for his happy self, hated him for having a lot of friends, and hated him for protecting everyone from her. He was the complete opposite of her. Nami did everything to break him, to make his stupid smile disappear from his face. But that was an impossible mission.

It was the end of November, so the weather was really cold outside. The kids were inside the building in a big community room. Most of the kids were playing silently with each other and the caretakers were just chatting.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Nami was sitting in her room with a notebook. She was drawing. This was her only true hobby, this was the only thing which could calm her and make her forget her miserable life for a little time. She was just finished her drawing when two kids barged into her room!

"You idiots! What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" yelled at them immediately.

"We are sorry. But Perona-san called for you. Someone came and told she wants to adopt you!" said the two kids. Nami was shocked.

"What did you say? Are you just kidding me?" it was a bit hard for her to believe to them.

"No! We are serious! Come quickly! You have to go to Perona-san's office. They are waiting for you!"

After a few minutes of hesitation Nami started to run to the chief caretaker's office. When she arrived, she stopped in front of the door. She was a bit afraid. What if they changed their mine, or didn't like her, or they were mean. But she quickly put those thoughts to the back of her mind and she opened the door. But the room was empty and dark. She realised at that right moment that it was a joke. She became furious and she wanted to find those two kids and beat them up. But suddenly someone grabbed her arms and pinned her to the floor. She could have easily push the kid off but then three other kids appeared and hold her down. It was impossible for her to break free. One of the kids bind his hands and legs up so she couldn't move.

"Oi! let me go or I…" yelled at them.

"Or what would you do? What you could do when you are like this?" said one of the kids laughing at her.

"You will regret this" the kids started to laugh harder.

"I don't think so, because you will never have any chance for revenge."

"What did you say? What do you want to do with me?" asked Nami. Now she was scared, but she didn't show it.

"You will know after you woke up." said one of the kids. That was Nami's last thing she heard before she felt a sharp pain in his head and passed out!

* * *

Nami slowly opened his eyes. She was lying on the floor. It was dark, she couldn't see anything. Her head was hurt. She was really scared. She didn't know where she is. She started to scream for help, but she got no response. But she didn't give up and shouted and screamed further. After one and a half hour she started to be exhausted and sit on the ground. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes. She hoped that someone would come to her and rescue her, but she knew deep down that this was impossible.

* * *

Meanwhile in the community room…

"Perona-san, Perona-san!" yelled four kids while run into the room.

"What happened?" asked the pink haired chief caretaker.

"Nami ran away! She left a message that she went away and would never come back."

"What? I can't believe this!" with that she ran to Nami's room only to find her closet empty and a little message on her table. Soon the other caretaker also arrived to Nami's room.

"What happened Perona-san?" they asked.

"Nami ran away! We have to find her. It's freezing out there. She could not make it very far. She could be somewhere near."

The caretakers nodded and they ran to take their coats to search for Nami.

In the meantime Luffy was sleeping in his bedroom. But he woke up when someone barged into his room!

"Oi Luffy! Wake up!" yelled Perona. Luffy was too sleepy he hardly could register the situation first. Then slowly his senses also started to wake up.

"Oh Perona-san, what happened?"

"When was the last time you talked to Nami?" asked Perona.

Luffy was confused. He didn't understand why Perona-san asked this.

"I don't know. Why?"

"She ran away. That is why we ask everyone if someone talked to her about this, or know something about where she could go."

"What? But why?" Luffy was shocked.

"We don't know, but some of us have already gone out to find her."

"But it's freezing outside! What if…"

"Don't worry Luffy! We will find her." With that Perona went out from his room to talk with the other kids.

Luffy also went out from his room. He wanted to find her. It was true that they haven't spoken with each other for a while. But the reason to him was not that he hated her or something. Actually, for him Nami was a mystery, he couldn't understand her. But since she didn't wanted to tell him anything he didn't force her.

He walked towards the community room. Something is strange about this. Nami would never do such a thing. She was smarter than that she would ran away in this weather. If she really would have wanted to escape she would have already done that or she would do that when the weather is nicer and she wouldn't freeze to death.

As he was walking towards the community room, he heard a bunch of kids laughing and talking silently.

"Now everyone believed that she really ran away." said one of the kids.

"Yeah! But they will never find her!" said smirking the other.

"Or by the time they find her, it will be late." on that statement all of them started to laugh.

Luffy stopped. A few moments passed before he started to comprehend the things he have just heard. Then he clenched his fists. He felt the anger started to fill his mind and started to take control over his body. He started trembling from the sudden fury. Then he walked to the group of kids and grabbed the one who said that by the time someone found Nami, it would be late. He pinned him to the wall. The other kids immediately ran to help the one on the wall, but Luffy kicked them away. He glared at the one on the wall. He was scared.

Then Luffy started to speak. His voice was deep, angry and scary. All of them froze and couldn't move from the fear.

"Where is Nami?" asked Luffy, but the kids were speechless. Luffy's grip on the kids wrist tightened. The kid cried out in pain.

"I ask one more time! Where is Nami? If you don't tell me, you will regret the day you born." said Luffy threateningly. Then one of the kids finally started to speak.

"T-There is an old cellar which is c-completely o-out of u-use. W-We took her th-there. We s-said Pe-Perona-san that she r-ran away so that they don't search for h-her in the o-orphanage, a-and since nobody u-used that ce-cellar, w-w-we…" Luffy interrupted the kid, he heard enough.

"Where is the entrance?"

"In the old storehouse in the b-backyard." with that Luffy let go the kid and started to run to the storehouse.

* * *

Nami started to wake up again. She hoped that everything that happened to her was just a bad dream. But when she opened her eyes she could see only darkness. Her whole body, especially her head was hurt like hell. So she just stayed on the ground. She presumed where she could be. It was dark, and cold and damp. It must be a cellar. She knew that there is one in the storehouse but nobody used it and it was locked down. She knew that if she was really in the cellar nobody will find her. Not like if anyone would search for her. Probably the caretakers would be happy, because she was just a burden on them. And the kids also didn't care about it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a noise from above.

She sat up immediately.

Then after a few minutes she saw a little light. The light started to grow bigger and bigger until she saw a figure who hold the light. She couldn't recognise the person until he spoke.

"I found you!" said her saviour.

Nami was shocked. She heard the voice of the person she thought to be the last one to search for her. Yet he was there, holding the light of freedom and to save her. She wanted to speak but no voice could come out of her. She was shocked once again. Then she felt a tear escaped from her eyes. Then another tear and another until she realised she started to cry. It was strange for her. She didn't remember the last time she cried. But at that moment she couldn't help it. Luffy realised that she was crying and put the light on the ground and went to her side.

"Don't worry, Nami. I will take you out of here and I never let this happen again to you." said Luffy smiling. Nami was cried at this harder and suddenly hugged Luffy, who hugged her back. The two kids were sitting there for a while until Nami slowly stopped crying and passed out from the exhaustion.

Luffy gently picked her up and went out of the cellar to the inside of the house. Once she stepped inside she started to call Perona.

"Oi Perona-san, I find her!"

Perona come out of the community room and almost fainted at the sight. Luffy was standing there with an unconscious Nami.

"Hurry Luffy! Take her to the infirmary!" yelled Perona with a lot of concern in her voice.

Luffy took Nami to the infirmary and placed her gently on the bed.

"Can I stay here?" asked Luffy.

Perona looked at Luffy who hold Nami's hand in his and saw that she could say anything Luffy wouldn't leave her side.

"Fine, Luffy. You can stay here. But you have to sit somewhere else until I wash her and take care of his wounds."

"Ok." said Luffy, and he walked to one of the beds and sat down.

After half an hour Perona came from behind the curtain which was around Nami's bed. Luffy was still there waiting.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes. But she is sleeping, do not wake her up. She has to rest." said Perona and left the room.

Luffy walked to Nami's bed and sat down the chair next to her bed. She started to stir up and slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Nami.

"In the infirmary." said Luffy. Nami looked surprised at him.

"Luffy?" she couln't believe he was there.

"You should rest!" said Luffy concerned.

"No, I'm fine. But why are you here?"

"Because I found you, and I wanted to know if you were alright."

"Did you worry about me?"

"Well… yeah. When I heard those bastards who did this to you, I was angry. I've never been angrier in my life." said Luffy clenching his fist at the memory. "But I'm glad you are fine."

"Why did you save me? Don't you hate me, like the others? asked Nami surprised.

"Hate you? What are you talking about? I never hated you. I just didn't understand you. Why are you always alone and why are you scare away everyone from you?"

"Do you not hate me?"

"Of course not." said Luffy and smiled at her.

Nami's eyes started to tear up. She couldn't believe this. She thought that Luffy hated her just as she hated him. And she was fine with it. But somehow that he said that didn't hate her made her happy. But she didn't understand why.

"I hate to say goodbyes." said Nami suddenly. Luffy looked at her questioningly, but Nami continued immediately.

"I hate to say goodbyes. And every time I managed to made a friend, he or she was taken away from me. And I was left alone. After a while I didn't want anyone to be my friend so that I would never have to say goodbye. And I was alone. Nobody wanted to adopt me."

Luffy was still confused, but he managed to understand that why Nami didn't want friends. But for him it was unacceptable.

"I will be your friend. I promise that I won't leave you here alone. I promise that until someone came for you I stay here no matter what. When you have to say goodbye the next time it will be the day when someone nice came for you. I know that someone will."

Nami was completely stunned. She couldn't believe the words she heard.

"But what if someone come for you before me? What if…" but Nami didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.

"If someone came for me, I will make him not to want me, trust me I can do that for sure." said Luffy grinning.

"Don't you want to live with a nice family? I didn't want to hold you back!"

"Don't worry about it! It doesn't matter for me where I live until I can eat every day and there is roof above my head." said Luffy with an even wider grin on his face.

Nami couldn't describe what she felt at that moment. She was so happy and she thought first that it was just a dream. But it wasn't. Luffy was really by her side, he really said what he have just said to her. She knew that from this day everything will be fine, because he was with her. He was the light in her dark life. He was the one who could save her from the darkness.

"Promise?" asked Nami!

"Yeah, it's a promise!" said Luffy and placed his hand on hers.

From that day everything has changed. Nami's life was full of happiness and light. It was completely the opposite of her previous one. She and Luffy were inseparable. Luffy kept his promise and stayed with her until someone finally came for her…

* * *

_2 years later… Nami 10, Luffy 9 years old._

Nami was outside and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. It was still in the morning. Most of the kids were inside and finishing their breakfast. Of course Luffy was also inside.

Then someone pressed the doorbell. Perona was busy at that moment because she was teaching some manner to a kid, so she asked Nami to open the gate.

When she opened it, she saw a woman with red long hair tied in a ponytail. However the two sides of her head her hair was really short, almost bald. Nami's first thought was that she looked really strange, but her smile was really nice. Nami liked the woman.

"Hi! I'm Bellemere. I came to Perona-san. Is she here?" said Bellemere with a very nice tone.

"Good morning Bellemere-san. Yes, she is here. I take you to her." said Nami.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"My name is Nami."

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you." said Nami and blushed a bit at the compliment. Bellemere just smiled at her.

Nami find her smile really comforting. When she looked at her she realised that she wore a nice gold necklace with a golden mikan medal.

"I like your necklace. It's beautiful. My favourite fruit is mikan."

Bellemere was surprised a bit.

"Really? Me too. Actually, I have a mikan plantation."

"Really? That's great." said Nami in a cheerful way. She imagined for a moment that it would be so good to live in such a plantation. But meanwhile they found Perona.

"Perona-san. She is Bellemere, and she wants to see you."

"Oh, thank you, Nami. You can leave now."

"Ok." with that Nami walked away to find Luffy. Perona and Bellemere walked into Perona's office.

Nami finally managed to find Luffy in the canteen of course.

"Oi are you still eating?"

"Yeah, I was really hungry." said Luffy and continue eating.

"I have to tell you something. I've just met a woman and she had a big mikan plantation. This is so cool. I want one also when I grew up. Maybe one day when I can get out of here I find her and ask whether if I can work for her. It would be so great. I really like mikans." as Nami tell Luffy how she liked mikans and how nice the woman was she didn't realise that someone listened to her smiling until she spoke.

"I'm happy to hear that you like mikans so much, because I could use some hand on my plantation." said Bellemere. Nami was startled a bit than turned around to face her.

"Really? I would gladly help you. But until someone adopt me or I'm 18 I'm not allowed to leave the orphanage. said Nami sadly.

"That won't be a problem if I adopt you. Of course just in case you'll accept me, will you? "

Nami's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she heard. She has waited for this moment in her entire life. She dreamt a lot about this moment. And now there is someone who wants her. And on top of that she is nice and she couldn't imagine a better person than her. She was so happy that she instead of answering her question just hugged her. Bellemere was startled for a moment, but immediately hugged Nami back. Perona started to cry she was happy for Nami. And Luffy… He was also happy for her. He knew that someone nice came for her one day. And he knew that this woman is perfect for her.

After an hour they packed the few things which belonged to Nami and she was ready to leave the orphanage. She was happy, but something was wrong. She looked at Luffy and tears started to fall from her eyes. She ran to Luffy and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Luffy I don't want to leave you." said Nami crying.

"But this was what you wanted. You can't reject her. You would never find anyone better than her."

"But what if I never saw you again? I…" but Nami didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.

"I will find you. Someday I will get out of here, and I know we will meet again." said Luffy and smiled.

"Promise?" asked Nami still sobbing a bit.

"Yeah, it's a promise. A new one." said Luffy and hugged her tighter.

Then Bellemere came to Nami's room.

"Nami are you ready to go?"

Nami and Luffy let go each other. Luffy looked at Nami and smiled at her reassuringly. This gave Nami enough power to begin her new life. She knew that someday she will see Luffy again. After all he promised, and he always kept his promises. He managed to find her once, so he could find her one more time.

* * *

What happened to Luffy? He didn't stay at the orphanage for long. On a nice, sunny day a woman with dark green hair and a man with red hair walked in to the orphanage and the moment they saw Luffy, they knew that he is the one who they will take with them.

This was the story of how they met each other, this was the story of how they become friend and this was the story of how it all began…

To be continued….


	2. The day they met each other again

Hey guys! Thank you for the lot of kind reviews. It gave me some inspiration to write the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.

Some of you called my attention for some grammar mistakes as well. I would like to thank you and in the future you can always tell me so that I can improve my English. Again, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. Although I'm using spell check, it can't detect whether I used the appropriate verb tense. But I'll try my best to avoid these.

I don't have to say anything more… just read the story and review it. I'm really curious about your opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. The Wonderful Oda-sensei does.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The day they met each other again…**

10 years passed, but East Blue City was the same old big and crowded town. The people were busy and they were always in hurry.

But there was a tall handsome man who was just walking casually through a park. He didn't hurry, he was calm and enjoyed the warm breeze. The man had black tousled hair and he wore a red T-shirt and a blue short. He was deep in his thoughts and didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He knew the park very well; he could walk through it with his eyes closed.

Then his phone started ringing and it snapped him out of his daze.

"Hi, Makino, what's up?"

"Hi, Luffy! Well, I'm calling you, because I wanted to invite you for dinner." said Makino on the other side of the phone.

"That would be great. At least I don't have to eat alone at my apartment." said Luffy.

"That's why I called you. By the way, where are you now?"

"I'm at the park right now, I thought I'd take a walk. There was a lot of things on my mind lately."

"Is everything OK? Do you wanna talk about it? You can come earlier, I closed the bar for today."

"Then, I'm on my way to the bar. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok. I'm waiting for you. See you later. Bye."

"Ok. Bye."

Then Luffy put his phone in his pocket and started to walk out of the park. But before he would have stepped out from the park he saw something familiar. A familiar colour. It was orange, well, not exactly, it was mikan. He stopped walking for a moment, then he started to run towards that mikan coloured thing. After about 5 minutes running he managed to find it. But it wasn't what he expected. It was just a long silk scarf around a woman's neck.

'Not again.' thought Luffy, then walked further to Makino's bar.

Finally, he arrived at Party's bar. This was the name of the bar, which was owned by his adopted mother, Makino. Though, it took more than 20 minutes to get there. As he stepped inside he was welcomed by a deep green haired woman.

"Oh Luffy! You are here! I thought you got lost somewhere"

"Hey Makino!" said Luffy smiling at her adoptive mother. "No, I just took a walk in the park, then I saw something strange and I had to check it out."

"What's happened?" asked Makino curiously.

"Well it doesn't matter. It was nothing after all…"

"Is everything alright Luffy? In the past two month you acted a bit strange. Is something happened between you and…"

"No, no! Everything is ok…"

"But?"

"But at the same time I had this feeling that something is missing. But I don't know what, and it's driving me crazy. However, I had an idea what it could be…"said Luffy while he thought about the previous incident with the mikan coloured scarf.

"So what is that?" asked Makino.

"Well do you remember when you took me from the orphanage, I was constantly talking about a girl, who was my first best friend."

"Yeah, now you mention it, you haven't spoken about her for a very long time."

"It's true. I think I was kind of busy so far. You know the school and the tournament…"

"So you are saying that you managed to forget about her?"

"No, that's not true. I couldn't forget about her. She was kind of important for me, I mean she still is, and I want to find her but I don't know how, or where to begin. But lately I've always bumped into something which reminded me of her. It's a bit frustrating."

"Well, you know I don't think that you should search for her…" said Makino but was interrupted by Luffy.

"But I promised, and I do wanna find her."

"Calm down. I know, I know. What I'm trying to say is that I think, if you two have to meet each other in this life, then you would meet without searching for each other. You have to go on with your life, and one day your path will be cross each other again."

"Maybe you're right. But I want to do something. I can't just sit here."

"I know Luffy. Anyway, I'll prepare something tasty for you. That will make you a bit happier, I hope." with that Makino went back to the store room, then she came back with a big box. Makino put the box behind the bar counter, then opened it and took out some orange-like fruit and put them on the table. Luffy's face turned shocked when he saw the fruits on the table.

"Makino, these are…"

"These are mikans, I bought them from a very nice girl in the market." said Makino casually. "Is something wrong Luffy? You don't like mikans?"

"No, I liked them, really. "

"Then what's wrong. You look like as if I put some killer spider on the table."

"It's nothing, really, I just haven't eat mikan for a really, really long time."

"Well, ok. Then I make you some juice." said Makino, while she looked at Luffy with a searching look. But Luffy's next question surprised her a little.

"Could you tell me what the girl looked like from whom you bought the mikans?

"Oh, well, let's see. She had blue hair, and she had a lot of tattoos, but they were really nice." said Makino.

"Oh…" said Luffy in a disappointed way, then he put his head on the counter and started looking at the floor.

"Well, I actually brought two other boxes, but I couldn't bring them, so the girl offered me that she will bring them after she closed. She can be here in any minute now."

Luffy didn't say anything, just kept starring at the floor. He wasn't interested in anymore.

Makino was about to start to prepare the mikan juice, when someone stepped into the bar.

"Excuse me! I am looking for Makino-san." said the girl.

"I'm Makino. What can I do for you?" asked Makino.

"My sister sent me here with the two other boxes of mikan you bought today. She couldn't come."

"Oh, that's very nice from you to bring the mikans instead of her."

"No problem." said the girl smiling.

"I'll go help you to bring them inside."

With that, they went out for the boxes. Once they were back inside, they put the boxes next to the one Makino bought earlier.

"I must say that these mikans are the most tastiest I've ever eaten." said Makino.

"Well, I'm happy to hear this. But now I have to go back."

"Wait. If you have still a little time I would like to thank you your kindness with some mikan juice."

The girl looked at her watch.

"Well, I still have some time, so that would be great."

"Just a few minutes."

While Makino started preparing the juices, the girl looked at Luffy who was sitting in the same position at the counter. He was so deep in thought that he didn't pay attention at all to his surroundings.

"Is everything ok with him?" asked the girl looking at Luffy.

"Yeah. He is just thinking, I suppose." said Makino and give a glass of mikan juice to the girl.

She drank a little, and smiled. It was tasty. Meanwhile Makino took another glass and poured mikan juice in it. Then she put the glass in front of Luffy.

"Here is your mikan juice." But Luffy didn't paid attention. "Oi, wake up, Luffy!" Makino was about to smack him. But before she could do that, the sharp voice of glass shattering interrupted her.

Makino looked at the girl whose face was kind of shocked and was a bit pale. She looked like she could faint in any minute.

"Are you alright?" asked Makino concerned.

Meanwhile Luffy also woke up, and was about to turn when he heard someone said his name.

"Luffy?"

Luffy froze. His eyes widened. The voice was very familiar. After a few seconds he started to turn toward the source of the voice again. But by the time he turned around, the girl turned as well and started to run towards the bar's door. She had long mikan coloured hair, it almost reached her waist. This was enough for Luffy to recognise the girl. He immediately started to run after her…

"Nami, wait! It's me!" with that he also leave the bar to chase her. Makino just stood there shocked. Until, a man with red hair stepped into the bar and saw her expression and the shattered glass on the floor.

"Oi, Makino! Is everything alright? I'v just seen Luffy running out of the bar chasing a beautiful woman."

"Well, it will be better to wait for him to explain."

Meanwhile Luffy chased Nami throughout the park. She ran really fast, but Luffy was faster and at the end of the park he managed to catch her. He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. But her eyes were closed.

"Oi Nami! It's me, Luffy. Do you remember me? Oi, open your eyes." said Luffy while he tried to catch his breath.

"No. I couldn't!" said Nami.

"Why?" asked Luffy confused.

"Because every time I open my eyes you disappear and I woke up."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna disappearing."

Luffy tightened his grip on her hands reassuringly. Nami slowly started to open her eyes and slowly their eyes found each other.

"Luffy…" said Nami a bit unsure. She felt that she was in some kind of dream. "Is that really, you?

"Yeah, I am!" said Luffy and grinned at her. Then suddenly he felt that Nami pulled away her arms from his grip just to through around him to hug him. Luffy was startled for a moment then hugged her back.

"Finally, I thought I would never see you again…" said Nami. Her voice was quivering a bit. Luffy hugged her tighter.

"It was a promise, right? Though we can say, that you found me." said Luffy chuckling.

"Yeah."

For 10 minutes they didn't say anything just embraced each other. After they let go of each other, they could see how much they changed in the past 10 years. Luffy was the first who spoke.

"I'm glad to see you again. You look good. Your long hair is beautiful."

Nami blushed a bit at his statement.

"Yeah, thanks. You look good as well. Now you are taller than me." said Nami chuckling.

"Yeah, that would be weird if you were still taller than me." said Luffy smiling. "Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't find you earlier. I wanted to search for you but the orphanage closed and I didn't know where I should start."

"It's ok, Luffy. I moved away to another district called Cocoyashi far away from here."

"Oh, I didn't know that there is a district with this name. Do you still live there?"

"Not anymore. I mean, I moved back to Fuusha 2 months ago."

"Wow, cool! Now that we are in the same district we can see each other more. Where are you live?" said Luffy excitedly.

Nami tensed a bit and her look was kind of horrified for a second.

"Well, not… very far… away from here. I-I'll show… some other… time." said Nami in a bit troubled way. But she composed herself quickly. "What about you? When were you adopted?"

Luffy realised Nami's previous strange behaviour, but then he ignored it.

"Well, after two or three months I was also adopted. My adoptive parents are so cool, I really love them. I have also a brother, who was also adopted. It was really hard to get on with him when I arrived, but then we became real brothers."

"I'm glad to hear, that you have a happy life like this." said Nami smiling.

"Yeah, I can't complain. You know what, you should have dinner with me and my family. Finally I can introduce you. You know I talked about you a lot, and they would be very happy to meet you." said Luffy cheerfully.

Nami was a bit startled.

"Well, I don't know. This is too sudden. We've just met each other and …"

"It's ok. Please, come with me. Ace, my brother, always said that I just dreamt about you and you were not real. I have to show him that he was so wrong." said Luffy.

Nami laughed. He was still a kid after all.

"Ok."

With that Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and they started to walk back to Makino's bar.

After a few minutes walking they arrived there. Makino was behind the counter and she was wiping a glass. She almost dropped it when Luffy burst into the bar with Nami.

"Oi Makino! This is Nami, I was talking about a lot! You were totally right, I didn't have to search for her." said Luffy cheerfully completely ignoring what happened earlier.

"Hi, I'm Nami, and I'm so sorry for the glass." said Nami bowing.

Makino was startled for a moment. She needed some time to register the situation. After she managed to put the pieces together in her head she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy that you two finally found each other."

"Anyway, Makino, I invited her for dinner." said Luffy.

"Of course, I didn't want to disturb you, so if it isn't the best time I…" Nami was interrupted by Makino.

"Oh no! Of course you should have dinner with us. Finally we can get to know the mysterious girl Luffy talked about a lot when we adopted him." said Makino smiling.

"See? I told you." said Luffy grinning. "By the way, what about Ace and Shanks?"

"They are already in the kitchen."

"Great! Nami, come with me." said Luffy and pulled Nami after him.

Luffy led her to the stairs and they went up. Once they were upstairs Luffy opened a door which led to a little cosy living room. Then they turned on the right and walked further to another door. From inside they could hear people talking. Nami was a bit nervous, but she didn't understand why. Then Luffy grabbed the door-handle and they stepped in.

Inside the kitchen there were two men sitting at a table and they were talking each other, but when the door opened they stopped.

"Oi, Ace, Shanks! Look who I've found today." said Luffy in the same happy way he was in. "She is Nami!"

The two men stared at Nami, who was started to became more nervous under their gaze. Then the older one with red hair spoke first.

"You mean that girl, who you were talking about constantly."

"Yeah. I finally found her. I mean she walked into the bar today. It's so cool, isn't it?"

That was the moment when the younger one with black hair started to speak.

"Oi Luffy. I didn't believe that you would go this far to ask some girl to play your dream friend."

"I didn't ask her. She is real. She is standing right in front of you! Oi Nami, tell him that I didn't just dream about you!" said Luffy looking at Nami pleading.

Nami sighed and smiled at the childish argument between the two brothers.

"I'm Nami, and I met Luffy back at the orphanage and we were friends. So he didn't just dream about me." said Nami.

Ace's chin fell to the ground. He wouldn't have believed that Luffy was saying the truth. He thought that Luffy just imagined her.

"Wow… I hate to admit it but I was wrong. I'm sorry Luffy!" said Ace.

"What did you say?" asked Luffy.

"I said I'm sorry." said Ace a bit nervous.

Shanks started to laugh.

"Well I wouln't have thought that there would be a situation when Ace had to apologize to Luffy. This is hilarious.

"Oi Shanks shut up!" said Ace threateningly. But Shanks just laughed and so as Luffy. Ace pouted, and Nami was just standing there and smiling at them. After a few minutes they stopped laughing.

"Nami, it's very nice to meet you." said Shanks smiling at her.

"Yeah, it is" said Ace.

"I'm also happy to meet you." said Nami bowing politely.

"Take a seat!" said Shanks.

After they sat down, Makino walked into the kitchen.

"Oi Makino, what will be the dinner? I hope you cooked a lot of meat, I'm hungry as hell." said Luffy."

"Well let's see. What about some meat, then?" asked Makino as she put a tray full of meat which would be enough for at least 10 people.

"Yahooo! Meat!" cheered Luffy and grabbed some meat, then started to eat like it was his last dinner.

"Well, your eating habits didn't changed a bit Luffy." said Nami smiling.

"Yeah, I tried to beat some manner into him, but he was hopeless." said Makino.

Nami laughed. She was happy, that Luffy didn't change so much. Then she started eating as well.

"Hmmm this is delicious." said Nami.

"Thank you." said Makino. "So, tell me about yourself Nami, I think Luffy would say this if his face wouldn't be full of meat."

Nami laughed a bit uneasily.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you about myself. My life isn't very interesting."

"Tell us about your adoptive family, are they nice?" asked Makino.

"Well, I was adopted by a woman, who already had another adoptive daughter. You met her at the market. She's name is Nojiko. Nojiko is like my real sister. We really like each other. We lived in Cocoyashi."

"Oh really? That explains why your mikans are so tasty. Cocoyashi is famous for its mikan plantations." said Shanks.

"Yeah, we also have a plantation. I mean, my sister owns it now. I moved back here in Fuusha because of my job."

That grabbed Luffy's attention too.

"Oh, so you have a job? What do you do?" asked Luffy.

"Well, you know I really like drawing and I'm kind of good at it. So Bellemere my adoptive mother sent me at an engineering school. Now I'm kind of an architect."

"Wow that's so cool, Nami and…" said Luffy and was about to ask another question but Nami interrupted him.

"But enough of me. What about you Luffy?" said Nami quickly.

"Oh, I'm a martial artist! A really good one." said Luffy proudly. Ace coughed at Luffy's statement, but Luffy ignored him.

"Really? That's great! Do you take part in tournaments?" asked Nami.

"Yeah! Actually I won the nationals last year, the junior category for under eighteens. But now, as I'm finally 19 years old, I can take part in the real national tournament in the next year. Finally I can fight with Ace." said Luffy.

"Don't take that so easy. I will beat the crap out of you." said Ace smirking.

"Do you wanna fight with me now?" asked Luffy.

Ace was about to stand up, but Shanks interrupted them.

"Oi, stop it! We have a guest now, remember!" the two boys slowly calmed down.

Nami just laughed.

"Do you guys live here?" asked Nami.

"No, we moved out. Ace and I have our own apartment. I mean he lives in the apartment next to mine. But we hang out here at Party's bar a lot. That reminds me that you have to meet my friends, or I like to call them my crew." said Luffy.

"Your crew?" asked Nami puzzled.

"Yeah, they are my best friends. We always hang out with each other. I think they would like you. I mean, I'm sure they would like you." said Luffy happily.

"It would be great to meet them." said Nami.

"What about tomorrow evening?" asked Luffy suddenly.

"Well, I don't know, if I can make it." said Nami uneasily.

"Please…" said Luffy with big eyes.

"Ok, I try to be free for tomorrow evening.

"Yahoo! Then I'll call them." said Luffy excitedly.

They continued to have dinner. Luffy was talking without a break and Nami was listening to him. Shanks, Makino and Ace just watched them. They were happy that Luffy finally found his long lost friend. It was true that Luffy was always happy and cheerful, but now he seemed as if he has just gained back his true self.

"You are thinking about the same thing as I am, aren't you?" said Ace so softly only Shanks and Makino could hear him.

"Yeah!" they said at the same time.

After an hour and a half Nami glanced at her clock.

"Oh my god. It's already 21.30, I gotta go now." said Nami. She got a bit scared when she looked at her clock.

"Why? It's not that late. Is everything OK?" asked Luffy concerned.

"Yeah, I just have to go because…" Nami paused as if she was just searching for some excuses. "… I'm taking care of the cat of the lady next door. I have to feed it. She will be angry if the cat isn't feeded." said Nami.

Shanks, Makino and Ace looked at her suspiciously but Luffy didn't care about the poor excuse.

"Well, ok. But remember to be free for tomorrow night. You have to meet my friends." said Luffy. "I walk you home."

"No!" said Nami a bit more intensity, after she realised it, she continued in a softer way. "No I mean, I just call a taxi. You don't need to walk me home."

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, tomorrow we'll see each other." said Nami with a slight smile on her face.

Then they walked outside, where Nami hailed a taxi quickly and was about to get in when Luffy grabbed her arm.

"Wait, before you go, give me your phone number. I don't wanna lose you again." said Luffy seriously.

"Ok." Nami quickly wrote her number on a piece of paper, then got into the taxi. "We'll see each other tomorrow." said Nami.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." said Luffy.

Then the taxi drove away. Luffy stared after the taxi for a few minutes. There was a smile on his face. Then Ace stepped closer to him.

"Well, she was nice." said Ace.

"Yeah, she is. I can't wait to see her again." said Luffy.

"I know. But, I think something is strange in her." said Ace. Luffy's face went serious, his smile disappeared from his face. "So you realised it, did you?" asked Ace.

"Yeah. But I will find out. So I don't worry." said Luffy confidently.

"However, she isn't the one who didn't tell about herself everything, right Luffy?" asked Ace.

Luffy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know, but I can tell her tomorrow. It's not a secret anyway." said Luffy.

"Yeah, but it's strange that you didn't tell such an important thing about you." said Ace. "But you know better. Let's go home now."

They said goodbye to Makino and Shanks and they walked home.

Meanwhile Nami was sitting in the taxi. She was deep in her thoughts. Deep inside she was really happy that she finally managed to find Luffy. But at the same time, she was sad that she had to lie to him, while he was the only one who she could really trust beside his sister. But after she saw his happy family, she didn't want to trouble him. She decided not to tell him anything. But in one thing she was sure, that she needed him, needed him until that certain day…

To be continued…


	3. Meet The Crew

Hey Guys! I'm here with the third chapter.

Again I would like to thank you for the kind review I've got from you. They made me really happy.

I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

I have nothing more to say just read the story and leave a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Eiichiro Oda-sama does!

* * *

**Meet "The Crew"**

It was around midnight when a certain green haired man's mobile start ringing. At first he just rejected it but when his phone started ringing for the fifth time he slowly opened his eyes and picked it up.

"YO! Zoro! Did you sleep?" shouted Luffy.

"What do you want, idiot?" said Zoro angrily.

"Sorry, but I can't wait to tell you what happened today!" said Luffy excitedly!

"Luffy I'm not curious about what did you eat today or something like this." said Zoro a bit irritated.

"No it's not that. But now that you mention…"

"Just tell me what happened and leave me alone, I'm tired and I wanna sleep now." shouted Zoro before Luffy could have finished his sentence.

"Ok, ok! Well, do you remember the girl I spoke about a lot?" asked Luffy.

"What girl?"

"You know, about that girl back from the orphanage, Nami."

"Yeah. Your imagined girlfriend. What about her?" asked Zoro while he was yawning.

"Oi! She is not imagined. I met her today again after so many years!" said Luffy happily.

"Of course, Luffy. I think you should go to sleep you must be really tired if you hallucinate things."

"Oi I don't hallucinate and I am not tired. I met her and I can prove it because the reason I called you is that tomorrow I want to introduce her to all of you. So I would like to ask you to call everyone and be at Makino's bar at 7 pm."

"This better be true, because if she didn't exist I will kill you tomorrow for waking me up in the middle of the night." said Zoro in a threatening voice.

"Believe me it's true and after I introduce her, you will treat me for a lunch at the Baratie." said Luffy.

"If I say yes, can I hung up the phone and go to sleep?" asked Zoro.

"Of course!"

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" said Zoro and hung up his phone. "Idiot!"

"Who was that?" asked a black haired woman who has just stepped inside the room.

"It was just Luffy. He met his imagined girlfriend and he wants to introduce her to us tomorrow." said Zoro half asleep.

"Really. That will be interesting." said the woman.

"Yeah, supposing that she really exists."

"Anyway, I'm really curious about her." said the woman as she crawled into the bed next to Zoro.

* * *

It was eight in the morning when Nami woke up. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and do her morning routines. She quickly got dressed and then went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Unfortunately the kitchen wasn't empty.

"Oi Nami-chan! Where were you last night? We missed you from the dinner." asked a man.

"It's not your business." said Nami coldly.

"You've got out of bed on the wrong side as always, Nami-chan."

"Shut up! I just grab something to eat and then I leave. Tell him, that I'll spend the day with my sister and I'll be at home late."

"I don't think this is a good idea. He won't be happy to hear that you will be out for the whole day." said the man.

"I don't care. Just tell him." said Nami irritated. Then she quickly made a sandwich and left the house.

She had to travel an hour and a half to get to Cocoyashi district. The moment when she saw the first mikan plantation she felt better. After she got off the bus she had to walk another twenty minutes to get to her destination. She arrived at a little but really nice house.

"Oi, Nojiko! Are you here?" shouted Nami.

"Yeah, I'm back at the garden." shouted Nojiko back to Nami.

Nami walked to the little garden which was behind the house to find his adoptive sister.

"Oh Nami, it's nice to see you here. Is everything ok? Did something happen?" asked Nojiko concerned.

"I just wanted to see you." said Nami looking at the mikan trees.

"Nami, spit it out! You usually come to see me only if something happens and you need my advice or he did something to you." said Nojiko. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. However I'm not sure about this day. I shouldn't be here actually."

"Why? What happened?"

"Yesterday I didn't get home in time."

"What? You didn't find the place where you had to take the mikans or what? You said that you could take them and then you can get home in time." said Nojiko surprised.

"Yeah, but I met someone."

Nojiko's eyes widened.

"What? Who? Is it a boy, are you in love with him?"

"Oi! Calm down, Nojiko. Let me finish!" said Nami. "So, when Bellemére took me from the orphanage I was happy but at the same time sad and I cried a lot."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"And then I told you about a boy who had saved my life and became my best and only friend."

"Don't tell me that you met him after so many years!" said Nojiko excitedly.

"Yeah, you know it was kind of unbelievable. I walked into the bar you said to take the mikan to and he was sitting there."

"Oh my god, Nami! This is great!" said Nojiko cheerfully.

"Yeah, it is!" said Nami a bit half-heartedly.

"When will you meet him again?

"Tonight."

"Woow. Nami this is great! I'm so happy for you." said Nojiko. But then she realised that Nami wasn't as happy as her.

"What's wrong? It's him, right?" asked Nojiko.

"Yeah. You know probably after today I will never see him again. This is already risky enough."

"You don't want him to know about you."

"Yeah. He is happy and he has a family I don't want to cause trouble for him." said Nami and tears started appearing in her eyes.

"I know Nami. But you can never know. Maybe he could help you again." said Nojiko and went to Nami and hugged her. That moment Nami was crying and her tears were unstoppable.

"You know, if I was you, I would tell him. You said that he is your best friend. Even though you haven't met him for years he still is. I'm sure that he would figure out something to help you. You should try it." said Nojiko.

Nami just cried for a few minutes and thought about the things Nojiko told her. Maybe she could tell him. If Luffy was really the Luffy who she knew then he would probably do everything to help. Maybe Nojiko was right. She should tell him.

"I don't know… I'll see when I meet him. After all he want to introduce me to his friends and I don't want to ruin the moment. If there will be a good time to tell him, maybe I do." said Nami finally she managed to stop crying.

"Good, now what about a glass of mikan juice. Then I need your help on the plantation." said Nojiko trying to cheer Nami up a bit.

"That's why I'm here." said Nami smiling.

Nami spent the whole day with Nojiko. It was already five in the afternoon and Nami was helping Nojiko to cook something for dinner when her phone started ringing. Nami looked at the caller ID. She didn't know the number but she know who was calling her.

"Helo!" said Nami.

"Yoo Nami! It's so good to hear your voice again. It's me, Luffy!" said Luffy cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's good to hear you too." said Nami and she couldn't help but smiled.

"I called everyone to the bar for seven. I hope you can come, because some of my friends also believe that you are a ghost or I just imagined you." said Luffy pouting.

"Yeah, it's good for me. So we can prove your friends that I'm real." said Nami chukling.

Nojiko just looked at Nami while she was speaking with Luffy and smiled. Nami's smile was real and it has been a long time since she saw Nami smiling so carefree.

"Ok, then see you later at the bar." said Nami and was about to hang up the phone but Luffy continued.

"Wait, where are you now? I can pick you up wherever you are. Don't get lost on me on your way here." said Luffy.

"Well, I'm a bit far away from Fuusha. I'm in Cocoyashi at my sister's place. But don't worry I won't get lost and I'll be there on time." said Nami.

"No problem, then I go by car. Just give me the address and I pick you up. At least I can meet your sister." said Luffy. Nami thought about it for a second and finally she gave him her address.

"I'll be there in an hour. See you later." said Luffy.

"See you." said Nami and hung up the phone.

Nami sighed and turned to see Nojiko's cheerful face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Nami confused.

"He will come here." said Nojiko happily.

"Yeah, at least I don't have to take the bus. However I'm not sure, somehow I can't imagine him driving a car."

"Finally I can meet him. Is he handsome?" asked Nojiko.

Nami was totally taken aback.

"W-What?" suddenly Nami didn't know how she should answer his sister's question. "I-I don't know. You see when I last saw him before yesterday it was 10 years ago and we were kids. Maybe, yeah, he is kind of good-looking. " said Nami and her cheeks flushed a bit at the memory of Luffy's face from yesterday. Nojiko just smiled at her.

"I think the dinner is ready." said Nojiko.

They've just finished dinner when they heard a car stop with a loud break creaking in front of the house. After a few seconds someone knocked on the door and Nami immediately stood up to open it.

But before she could have said anything after opening the door someone attacked her with a tight hug.

"Nami, it's good to see you again." said Luffy cheerfully and hugged her tighter.

"It's good to see you too." said Nami and wrapped her arms around Luffy.

After a few seconds they heard someone giving a little cough in the background and they let go of each other.

"Luffy, this is my sister, Nojiko!" said Nami pointing to her sister. "Nojiko, this is Luffy."

"It's very nice to meet you." said Nojiko and went to shake hands with Luffy.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. I didn't know that your adoptive mother already had a daughter. It's cool at least you weren't alone." said Luffy.

"Well, she was also adopted." said Nami.

"Oh, so she is your adoptive sister like Ace is my adoptive brother." said Luffy.

"Yeah, exactly." smiled Nami.

"That reminds me, is your adoptive mother here? I'm wondering whether she remembers me or not." said Luffy grinning. "If I remember well, her name was Bellemére."

But at the mention of Bellemére both of Nojiko's and Nami's smile disappeared from their faces and Luffy realised it.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" asked Luffy confused.

"She passed away two years ago." said Nojiko.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Luffy sad.

"It's ok. It was a bad accident. But she was really nice for us and I'm really grateful for her." said Nami with a light smile on her face.

"That's good to hear, because I was a bit worried about whether you are happy." said Luffy smiling.

"Shouldn't we go? We should hurry if we didn't want to make your friends wait." said Nami quickly to change the subject.

"You're right. Let's go!" with that Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and headed out from the house.

"I'm happy to meet you, Nojiko. If you are in Fuusha feel free to come to the Party's bar. I'm sure Makino would be really happy to meet you again." said Luffy.

"Ok. Have fun, guys! Bye!" said Nojiko.

"Thanks! See you later." said Nami and closed the door behind her.

On the way to Makino's bar Luffy was the one who talked the most. Nami was just listening to him and held on to her seat belt because Luffy's driving syle was crazy. They passed through at least five red lights and nearly hit some people but Luffy was just laughing. Although it was a bit terrifying yet Nami felt secure next to Luffy. When she looked at him everything seemed so perfect. This was the feeling what she missed so much during the ten years. He was the one who could cheer her up when something bad happened to her, next to him she was truly happy.

It was exactly seven o'clock when they arrived at Makino's bar. Nami was grateful that they managed to make it in one piece, however she got off the car with trembling legs. Of course, Luffy just laughed at her.

"Luffy, next time remind me not to sit in the same car when you are the one who drive." said Nami threateningly.

"Sorry." said Luffy grinning. "Let's get inside I think they are already waiting for us." and with that he grabbed Nami's hand and led her into the bar.

"Hey everyone! We're here!" shouted Luffy!

That moment everyone turned towards them. Nami saw that only eight people were in the bar sitting around a big table.

"Finally! I thought that you won't come as you didn't manage to find your imagined friend." said a green haired man.

"I found her! And as you can see she is real So, now everyone I would like to introduce Nami my long lost best friend!" said Luffy and led Nami to the small group.

Everyone looked at her and Nami was a bit embarrassed under their gaze. She squeezed Luffy's hand a bit. Luffy felt it and smiled at her.

"It's so nice to meet you, finally. We heard about you a lot." said the only woman in the group.

Nami hesitated a bit before she managed to find her voice and answer.

"I'm really happy too that I could meet you." said Nami smiling.

"Come on, Nami sit down." said Luffy and they sat down on the two empty place around the table. "Now I will introduce everyone to you." said Luffy cheerfully.

"Let's begin with Zoro." now Luffy pointed to the green haired man. "I've met him first. He is two-year older than me but we attend the same dojo, he is also a martial artist.

Nami looked at Zoro. She found him a bit terrifying but he seemed nice at the same time. He looked back at her and nodded.

"The guy with the long nose is Usopp." continued Luffy and pointed a really long-nosed guy.

"Oi Luffy! My nose isn't so long." said Usopp pouting.

"He is a writer. I really like his stories. He mostly writes about adventures. To tell the truth I don't like reading but his stories are really good." said Luffy.

This caught Nami's attention she liked reading.

"This sounds interesting. Where can I read your stories?" asked Nami.

"My stories appear in Sirup magazine in every week." said Usopp proudly.

"Really? Is it possible that you wrote The Brave Warrior Of The Sea?" asked Nami.

"Yeah! It's one of my favourite story." said Usopp.

"I read it! It was amazing!" said Nami cheerfully. "That's why was your name so familiar. How do you guys met each other?"

"We were in the same class at high school." said Luffy.

After this little conversation Nami felt herself a bit more comfortable and now she wanted to get to know everyone in the group.

"Ok, the blond guy with the funny eyebrow is…" But Luffy didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as a leg flew in his direction and he could hardly get out of its way.

"Oi Luffy! I think I can introduce myself to the Lady." said the blond guy seriously. "My name is Sanji! It's my pleasure to meet you. You are so beautiful that there are no words which could describe your beauty my lady!" said Sanji while he took Nami's hand to place a kiss on it.

Nami could swear that she could see hearts in the guy's eyes.

"What about you and me leave this place behind to go on a beautiful journey to the heaven?" said Sanji and placed one of his arm on Nami's shoulder.

Nami looked at the guy a bit surprised.

"No, thanks!" said Nami plainly and put off Sanji's hand from her shoulder.

"Oi curly brow looks like she doesn't like you." said Zoro smirking.

"Shut up stupid Marimo. One day I will win her heart." said Sanji.

"Sorry but you're not my type." said Nami quietly.

The next moment Sanji was at one of the corners of the bar sulking. Nami was a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt his feelings." said Nami with guilt in her voice.

After a few seconds everyone started laughing. Nami was shocked she didn't expect this reaction.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Nami worriedly.

But they just laughed harder. Only the black haired woman was calm.

"You did nothing bad. Don't worry. He is a Casanova he does this every time he meets a beautiful girl." said the black haired woman.

"Yeah, and you did really well that you reject him." said Zoro laughing.

Now Nami finally started smiling. She was a bit terrified for a moment that she managed to mess up everything. Luffy was still laughing but slowly he managed to compose himself and he continued the introduction.

"Actually, Sanji is a really talented cook. He works at the Baratie and the owner will left the restaurant to him. Sanji makes the most delicious foods in the world." said Luffy excitedly. "Oh, and Zoro and Sanji were classmates at high school."

"That's not important." said Zoro. Luffy just laughed while Sanji sat back to the table and he acted like nothing had happened.

"Ok, so next to Sanji the little guy is Chopper. He is a first year medic and he is really talented." continued Luffy.

Nami looked at Chopper. He hardly looked older than a fifteen-year old but she didn't want to ask that because that would have been rude but Luffy continued.

"He is fifteen year old so he is a real genious." said Luffy like it would be the most natural thing in the world.

"Don't praise me that won't make me happy." said Chopper happily. Nami smiled at him, she could see that the praising really did him happy.

"The only woman in the group next to Zoro is Robin." said Luffy pointed to the black haired woman.

"She is a teacher at the university where Zoro and Sanji study. She teaches archaeology." said Luffy. "Oh and she and Zoro are dating."

Nami was surprised a bit.

"Is it legal that the teacher and a student are dating?" asked Nami curiously

"Well, officially Zoro is not my student." said Robin. "Actually he was lost and accidentally come into my class. That's how we met. But he didn't take archaeology as a subject so I don't teach him. That way it is legal. I know it may seem a bit strange why a thirty year old woman would choose a twenty one year old student." said Robin smiling.

Nami was even more surprised when she heard the age of Robin.

"I thought you are twenty five." said Nami. "So I was a bit surprised when I heard that you are a teacher at a university."

"Well, I happy that I don't look so old." said Robin smiling.

"Yeah, Zoro always liked the mature and older women." said Luffy laughing.

"Look who's talking" said Zoro. For a moment Luffy's grin disappeared from his face and he looked a bit shocked and Nami looked at him confused.

"Yeah. Ok, so on the other side of Robin the big guy is Franky." continued Luffy quickly before Nami had the chance to ask him about the previous thing. But soon Nami forgot about it when she looked at the guy who Luffy pointed to.

"He is a shipwright at the Galley-La Company. He designs the coolest ships in the world." said Luffy excitedly.

"That's right. I'm the most SUPER shipwright at the company." said Franky.

Nami found him a bit strange but he looked really funny.

"And last but not least next to Franky is Brook. He became the member of the crew in the last month. He is a really talented musician. He can play a lot of instruments but he plays the violin the best."

"I would be happy if you listen to my music, Nami san. And also, would you show me your panties?" asked Brook. Nami acted by instinct and gave him a punch. Everyone started laughing and Nami could see that probably she didn't do something wrong. In the middle of the laughing Robin told her, that Brook always asking women to show their panties. So, there was another pervert in the group.

However, Nami was impressed after she get to know a few things about everyone. Luffy's so-called crew was absolutely amazing. She was really happy that she had the chance to meet so great people like they were.

"So that's our little group and you also belong to us from today." said Luffy smiling.

"What?" asked Nami startled.

"As I said you belong to us from today. It's obvious. You are still my best friend." said Luffy casually.

Nami was shocked. She didn't know what she should answer. Her eyes got a bit teary but she could stop the tears from rolling down on her cheeks. Luffy of course realised it and looked at her concerned.

"Nami, is everything ok?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm so happy to meet you guys." said Nami faking a little smile. Of course, everyone realised it.

"So Nami, now that you get to know all of us it would be great to hear a few words about you." said Zoro.

Nami was a bit startled but she didn't show it.

"Well, my life isn't so interesting there's nothing much to say about me. After the orphanage I lived in Cocoyashi district on a mikan plantation. Now I'm an interior designer." said Nami.

"Woow! That's so cool. You didn't mention it yesterday." said Luffy excitedly.

"It's because you always talking about yourself, idiot." said Sanji.

"That's not true." said Luffy pouting.

Nami and the others just laughed.

"Nami-swan would you take a look at my bedroom it could use some rearrangements." said Sanji in his love mode.

"Oi! Curly cook! Leave her alone. You're not her type." said Zoro.

"What did you say Marimo?" retorted Sanji.

With that the two of them started a big quarrel and Usopp tried to stop them. Robin just laughed at the love cook and his boyfriend.

"Tell me, Nami! Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Robin casually. Now everyone went silent. Even Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting and looked at Nami. Nami blushed a bit this question hit her a bit unexpectedly.

"I-I don't have any." said Nami.

"Thank God! I still have a chance!" shouted Sanji relieved.

"No, you don't have any chance!" said Zoro.

"Do you wanna fight again Moss head?" retorted Sanji!

"Bring it on!" said Zoro and with that they started another fight.

Luffy, however, was serious until Robin started speaking again.

"Luffy, did you introduce her to Hancock? Because if you didn't, I would like to be there when you do it." said Robin with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too." said Franky.

Nami was totally confused.

"Who is Hancock?" asked Nami turning to Luffy. Luffy smiled uneasily.

"Well, she is my girlfriend. Boa Hancock." said Luffy.

Nami, however she didn't know why, but she was afraid that Luffy would say the thing what he said. She felt an unexplainable pain in her chest. It was like someone has just punched her on her face.

Luffy's feelings weren't more different either. He didn't understand why it was so hard to tell Nami about his girlfriend. Finally Nami managed to break the silence between them.

"Oh, that's great, Luffy. She must be really nice." said Nami.

"Um, yeah." said Luffy a bit uneasily.

"Luffy, why isn't she here?" asked Robin.

"She is in Europe. She will come back next week." said Luffy. "She is a model and she had a job in France right now."

Nami almost chocked on her drink. Luffy had a model girlfriend. She didn't know why but the pain in her chest grew. She was shocked and she didn't know how to react. But then her mobile started to vibrate in her pocket.

"Um, excuse me, I should answer this call. Just a minute." with that Nami stood up and went as far away from the group as she could so that they couldn't hear her. She looked at the caller ID. It was him.

"Yes!" said Nami after she picked up the phone.

"I'll be home in half an hour… I know!... Understood!"

After Nami finished she walked back to the group with a little terrified expression on her face. Luffy immediately realised it.

"Nami, is everything alright?" asked Luffy concerned.

"Um, yeah. But I'm afraid I have to go now." said Nami.

"So soon?" asked Luffy a bit disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry guys." said Nami.

"Then I walk you home."

"NO! That's not necessary. I'll call a taxi. You should stay here with the others. I'll be ok." said Nami.

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, don't worry." smiled Nami.

"Ok, then I at least walk you out."

Nami just nodded and looked at the others.

"Well, I had a really good time with you guys and I'm so happy that I meet you. I hope we will see each other soon." said Nami.

"Yeah, we're happy too to meet you." said Robin.

"Nami-swan, I already miss you." shouted Sanji.

Nami just smiled at them then turned to Luffy and walked out of the bar.

"Nami! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hancock, I…" said Luffy when they were outside.

"It's ok. I'm happy that you found love." said Nami interrupting Luffy. Luffy felt that he should apologize however he didn't know why.

"Are you not mad at me?" asked Luffy.

"Why would I be?" asked Nami confused.

"I don't know. Because you are my best friend and I didn't tell you such an important thing about myself like this." said Luffy with guilt in his voice.

Nami felt a bit uneasy. She wasn't better than Luffy. She looked into Luffy's eyes and saw the guilt in them. That moment Nami felt like crying and telling Luffy everything what she kept back. But she couldn't do it. Not at that moment. The evening was so great and she didn't want to ruin it.

"No. That's ok. It's not like you wanted to keep it from me. We didn't see each other for ten years and a lot of things happened." said Nami.

"Yeah, you are right." said Luffy smiling.

At that moment the taxi arrived and Nami was about to get in but she stopped. She turned back to Luffy and suddenly hugged him. Luffy was a bit surprised but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her tightly.

"Luffy! I'm so happy that I meet you again." said Nami while she fighting with her tears. "I'm sorry but I'm also guilty because I didn't tell you everything about me. I want tell you but not today. Can I come here tomorrow evening?"

Luffy was shocked. He felt that something is wrong with Nami. But he didn't want to push her to tell him everything that moment so he just embraced her tighter.

"Of course." said Luffy.

"Thanks!" said Nami and let go of Luffy. But before she get in the taxi Luffy grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Just tell me, is everything ok?" asked Luffy.

Nami didn't look into Luffy's eyes, she looked at the taxi.

"Yeah. But I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I promise." said Nami and Luffy let go of her arm.

With that Nami got in the taxi.

She had to travel only ten minutes to the house where she lived. She paid for the taxi and got off. She walked to the door and took a deep breath before she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello, Nami-chan! Did you have a good time today?" asked a deep voice in the dark…

To be continued…


	4. Saving her once again

I'm soooo sorry for being late. But here I am with the 4th chapter of My Bittersweet Fairy Tale. :D

It's a long chapter, I hope you'll like it. As always every reviews are welcome. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Eiichiro Oda-sama does. :D

* * *

**Saving her once again…**

"Yes! I have a really nice day. Do you have a problem with that, Arlong?" said Nami in a cool voice.

"Absolutely not, my dear Nami chan. However, I always thought that you are a very smart little girl. That's why I let you join us." said Arlong with a mischievous smile in his face.

"I know. But why are you telling me this now?" asked Nami and took a little step back when Arlong stood up from his chair.

"What you did yesterday night and today wasn't a smart thing at all." said Arlong. "If I remember well, I told you not to leave this house without my permission. Also, you have a job to be finished. That reminds me, Nami-chan. Are you ready?" asked Arlong.

Nami smiled.

"Of course, I'm ready. You should know that I always keep the deadlines and I'm really precise. I hope you'll forgive me my disobedience, if you see my work." said Nami.

With that she turned around and started walking towards her room with Arlong behind her. When they stepped into Nami's room, Nami went to her desk, but something was odd. Her desk was empty. Nami's face was horrified for a few seconds.

"Something is wrong, Nami-chan?" asked Arlong smiling evilly.

Nami quickly composed herself and looked at Arlong smiling calmly.

"Absolutely nothing. Just a moment." said Nami and observe her desk. She checked the drawers, but nothing. Then she went to the only shelf in her room, but still nothing. Tears started to appear Nami's eyes.

"Did you tell me the truth when you said that everything is ready?" asked Arlong.

"I did it! I left it on my desk. But it disappeared. Believe me, it's ready." said Nami nervously and it was harder and harder to hold back her tears.

"I give you ten minutes." said Arlong and went out of Nami's room.

"Dammit! Where the hell did I put it?" cried out Nami in frustration. Her tears started falling from her eyes but that moment she didn't care about that. She tried to find that document desperately. She searched it everywhere in her bed, below the bed, on the desk, on the shelf and she checked her drawers once again, but nothing. And the ten minutes she got was over when Arlong appeared in her room again.

"Well, Nami-chan? Did you find it?" asked Arlong.

Nami was just sitting there in the middle of her room surrounded by papers and books and cried silently.

"I guess, no." said Arlong. Do you remember how our deal was? You promised me to obey in everything, and I told you if you made only one mistake, then our deal was over. Consider this as a punishment. You were neglecting your duties. I'm sorry, Nami-chan, but this ends our deal! And you know very well what that means for you." said Arlong and started laughing hard.

Nami was still on the floor. Her tears were falling. Her body started to shake from anger when she heard Arlong's words. Then she suddenly stood up and rushed to Arlong. She clenched her right hand into a fist and directed it towards Arlong's face. But he easily dodged it. But this didn't stop her and tried to punch him several times. But Arlong was too strong for her and she couldn't hit him.

"Now, now. You shouldn't be so angry with me." said Arlong and grabbed Nami's hands to stop her. "You have to accept that from this moment you are mine." said Arlong and pushed Nami onto the floor so hard that Nami hit her head and loose her consciousness.

"Arlong-san? Is everything okay?" asked two guards who have just arrived at Nami's room.

"Yes! We just had a little talk. From now on, she is my property. She isn't allowed to leave this house anymore. You two stay here and guard her door." said Arlong.

"Understood!" said the two guards and they stood on each side of the door.

* * *

"Wooow, that was tiring!" whined Luffy as he walked out of the dojo with Zoro.

"That was because you didn't train in the past three days." said Zoro.

"That's not true. I helped Makino to carry those big boxes in the store room. They were really heavy." said Luffy.

"Yeah, I can imagine." said Zoro smirking. "So what do you plan to do in the evening? When will Hancock come home?

"I think, she'll be back in the next week." said Luffy. "But tonight I'll meet Nami. She wants to talk to me."

Zoro smiled.

"Just the two of you?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah. She said that she wanted to tell me something important about herself. She seemed a bit troubled and I'm kind of worried." said Luffy.

"I see. When do you meet her?"

"Now that you mention it she only said evening. I should call her." said Luffy and picked out his phone from his pocket and searched for Nami's number.

_The number you dialled is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the beep or try it again later._

"Her phone is turned off." said Luffy.

"Maybe she is working or something or her phone is out of charge. Try to call her later." said Zoro.

"Yeah. I hope you're right." said Luffy and put his phone back to his pocket.

It was almost seven o'clock in the evening. Luffy was sitting by the counter at Makino's bar and staring at his phone. The others were sitting around a table talking and laughing loudly but Luffy didn't pay much attention to them. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that Zoro stood beside him.

"Oi Luffy! Still nothing?" asked Zoro waking Luffy up from his thoughts.

"Still nothing." said Luffy.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's alright." said Zoro trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know. She was really strange when we said goodbye to each other last night. I have a bad feeling about this." said Luffy worriedly.

"She must be really important for you. I've never seen you worrying for anyone like this." said Zoro.

A few seconds passed before Luffy spoke again.

"Yeah. She is. Back then when she was adopted I was really happy for her that she finally found a family. But I was kind of sad at the same time, because I couldn't stay with her although I promised her after that incident that I will protect her no matter what. I should have searched for her earlier." "But you tried to find her. You did everything you could with no success. And now when you didn't try so hard she just simply walked into the bar. It's not just a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. So don't worry, yesterday wasn't the last time you met her."

Luffy thought about it for a few seconds.

"I guess you're right." said Luffy then he looked up at Zoro. "Since when you are so smart in these emotional things?" asked Luffy smiling.

"Shut up. It's just this time. Don't get used to it!" said Zoro looking away.

"I can see that Robin has a really good effect on you." said Luffy teasingly.

"Shut up and come back to the others! Everyone is worried." said Zoro annoyed and made his way back. Luffy just smiled and after a few seconds he followed Zoro.

* * *

The weather was cold; there were only a few people on the streets. Nami was sitting in her dark room wrapped around a blanket and stared out her window. He felt herself tired, but she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. Anytime she closed her eyes she kept seeing him. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was almost ten. She thought about Luffy. She couldn't call him. Yesterday when she hugged him she suddenly felt the urge to tell him everything. Maybe he could help her somehow. Now that it was impossible. Her phone was taken by Arlong. Maybe it was better. It would have been dangerous to tell him everything. If Luffy was the same reckless boy she got to know, then he would just rushed into the house to save her. She didn't want him to get hurt. She placed her hand on her head. It hurt badly from yesterday. Slowly tears started flowing from her eyes. Then someone knocked on her door though she knew very well who that was. She had quickly wiped away the tears from her face before Arlong stepped into her room.

"What do you want, Arlong?" asked Nami. Her voice was deep and full of anger.

"Oi, oi Nami-chan don't be so mean. I just came to see if you are doing fine and if you managed to finish the task I gave you." said Arlong with his usual evil grin on his face.

"I'm fine as you can see. And it's on my desk. Now if you'll excuse me I don't wish for your company so leave me alone." said Nami.

"Thank you Nami-chan. Good night." said Arlong and left Nami's room. Nami quickly stood up and ran to her door and put her ear on it so that she could hear what Arlong was talking about with his men.

"Everyone gather up! We'll live in ten minutes. Hachi, you stay here and guard the house with five men. The others are coming with me. " shouted Arlong.

Nami smiled and she went back to the window and waited. This was the moment she was waiting for that Arlong would finally left the house for a couple of hours. This was her only chance to speak with her sister at least. The time passed painfully slowly. She was just staring out of her windows waiting for Arlong to get into his car with his men and go away.

'_Just a few more minutes!'_ tried Nami to calm herself down.

Then she finally saw Arlong getting in his car. A few minutes passed before Nami stood up and went to her door. She knocked on her door silently. A few minutes later the lock on her door clicked and opened.

"Nami-san, are you alright? Are you hungry? Shall I bring you something to eat?" asked the man concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Hachi. You were always good to me." said Nami smiling at Hachi.

"Then what can I do for you Nami-san?" asked Hachi.

"You know that our deal with Arlong is over and I'm not allowed to do anything without his permission." said Nami.

"Yes. I'm sorry." said Hachi with a sad expression.

"Don't be. I want to ask for a favour. Could you lend me your phone to call my sister?" said Nami.

Before Hachi answered he quickly glanced through the corridor making sure that no one was there.

"Of course, Nami-san. Here you are. But please be fast." said Hachi giving his phone to Nami.

"Thank you." said Nami gratefully and dialled her sister's number. She didn't have to wait too much for her sister to pick up her phone.

"Nami! Where are you? Are you ok? I was so worried! Please tell me that you're fine and he didn't hurt you!" cried Nojiko in the phone.

"Please Nojiko calm down I'm fine. But I don't have much time. I just want to tell you that … that I'm failed. But don't worry I will figure something out. I'll be fine. But I'm afraid that I won't be able to see you for a while." said Nami while she was fighting with her tears. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to show Nojiko that she was strong. But her voice was still a bit shaky.

"Nami. I'm here. In front of the house. I saw Arlong leaving the house. I help you escape." said Nojiko.

Nami's eyes widened and ran to the window and saw her sister on the other side of the road.

"Nojiko, no! Go away. I can't escape. He would find me. Go away before the guards notice you. Please! I will figure something out. Trust me! I promise." said Nami.

"I can't leave you here." cried Nojiko.

Nami wanted to persuade her to leave but before she could have said anything, suddenly a big black car appeared at the end of the street and in a few moments it was in front of the house. Nami's face turned horrified.

"Nojiko, run!" shouted Nami. But Nojiko didn't move. Meanwhile Nami's greatest fear got out of the black car.

"Well, well, well… Isn't it our precious Nami chan's sister, Nojiko?" asked Arlong smiling mischievously.

"Arlong! What did you do to my sister?" shouted Nojiko!

Nami was shocked. She couldn't move for a few seconds. But when she saw Arlong taking a step towards Nojiko she regained herself and grabbed a chair to smash the window. She managed to achieve what she wanted. Now everyone was staring at her even Arlong.

"NOJIKO! RUUUUN!" shouted Nami. Fortunately Nojiko manage to realise this chance and she started running immediately. But Arlong also reacted quickly.

"You two go after her and bring her back!" shouted Arlong angrily. With that the two men started running after Nojiko.

Arlong looked back at Nami who was still standing by the broken window.

"Now, now Nami-chan… I think this wasn't a very smart thing. I'll make sure you will learn from this incident." said Arlong and walked towards the house.

Nojiko ran faster and faster but her pursuer were closely on her tail. She didn't even know where to run. The only thing in her mind was to somehow get rid of her chasers. After 10 minutes of running she arrived at the market where she always sold the mikans and that moment she had an idea. She quickly changed her direction and ran towards the park near to the market. The park was dark at night and she hoped that she could hide somewhere for a few seconds then find the only person who could help Nami. However, it wasn't a good idea running into the dark area. She tripped and fell to the ground scratching both of her knees. She cried out in pain but when she saw her pursuers she quickly stood up and started running trying to ignore the pain. But before she could get out of the park she bumped into something and fell to the ground again.

"Ouch! Dammit!" cried out Nojiko.

"Oi! Are you ok?" asked someone. That was the moment when Nojiko realised that she didn't bump into something, but someone. Nojiko was speechless from the shock and she breathed heavily from the running.

"I'm ok!" with that Nojiko stood up once more and was about to run, but the man grabbed her arm.

"Oi, you're obviously not ok. Let me help you." said the man.

"No! Go away! And let me go!" shouted Nojiko.

But that moment the two chasers appeared.

"Oi. She's with us. Let her go!" said one of them.

The man looked at them, but he couldn't see their faces because of the darkness. Then he looked at Nojiko.

"Is this true? They are your friends?" asked the man. But before Nojiko could answer something, one of the chasers spoke.

"Yes, we are her friends. Let her go!"

The man's grip started loosening but Nojiko grabbed his hand.

"No they are not my friends. They want to kill me!" shouted Nojiko. "We have to run, they have knives and who knows what." said Nojiko panicking.

Nojiko was about to run again pulling the man with her, but he didn't move.

"Oi, let's go they will…" but Nojiko couldn't finish her sentence when she saw the man smiling.

"Don't worry. I can handle them." said the man in a calm voice. Nojiko was at a loss of words again. Before she could realise the man walked towards her chasers.

"Oi, do you wanna fight with us?" asked one of them smirking and he picked out his knife. "If I were you I would run for my life."

The man just laughed.

"If I were you, I would shut up." said the man.

With that one of the chasers who had a knife launched at the man and was about to attack him, but he was faster. He grabbed the chaser's arm which was holding the knife and punched him in the gut so strongly that the man coughed out some blood. Meanwhile the other also picked out a knife and wanted to attack from behind. But suddenly the man turned around and kicked the knife out of the other's hand and then kicked him in his stomach. The men fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Then the man turned back to the first chaser still holding his hand with the knife. He twisted his hand to take away the knife and pushed him onto his partner. He took the other's knife from the ground and pointed to them.

"So, what do you think? Shall we continue this or I'll let you go away! I suggest the latter. Your fighting style is worse than an amateur's you are easily predictable." said the man. The two chasers looked at him in fear. They couldn't speak. They just stood up and started running. The man smirked and looked back at Nojiko who was sitting on the ground staring at him in complete disbelief. The man started walking back to her.

"I think they won't chase you again." said the man. Nojiko was speechless for a few seconds and just stared at the man's face.

"Um… thank… you…!" said Nojiko.

"Can you walk?" asked the man.

"Yeah, I think." said Nojiko and stood up.

"Your wounds should be tended. My place is not far from here, so…" said the man but he was interrupted by Nojiko.

"It's ok. I have to find someone quickly. I have no time to waste." said Nojiko.

"I see. Maybe I can help you, tell me the person's name." said the man.

"He's name is Monkey D. Luffy. Do you know him? Do you know where I can find him?" asked Nojiko with a little hope in her voice. The man's eyes widened.

"Why do you need him so much?" he asked. "Don't tell me that you are another beautiful lost friend of him. Dammit Luffy, you lucky bastard!" muttered the man to himself.

Nojiko looked confused at the man.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Ace. Portgas D. Ace. I'm Luffy's brother." said Ace.

"Really? But your surname is…" said Nojiko doubtfully.

"Well, we are not blood related, we were both adopted." said Ace.

"I see! Then, could you take me to him? I have to talk to him! It's really important!" said Nojiko.

"Oi oi! Slow down. First, who are you and why do you want to meet my little brother?" asked Ace suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't have much time. I'm Nojiko. I'm Nami's sister." said Nojiko.

"Really? Then nice to meet you!" said Ace grinning.

"Nice to meet you too! But I have no time for chatting. Nami is in danger. I have to find Luffy. He is the only one I can turn to. I knew no one here." said Nojiko.

"What? What happened?" asked Ace.

"I'll tell you everything on the way. But we must hurry!" said Nojiko.

"I see. Then let's go!" said Ace and they started running towards Makino's bar.

"Hey guys, I have really good news!" said Luffy cheerfully.

"Nooooo! Hancock is pregnant!" Usopp panicked.

"What? No!" said Luffy.

"Thank god. For a moment I thought that you would say this." said Usopp relieved.

"I mean, I don't know about it." added Luffy.

"Luffy don't do this!" shouted Usopp.

"Sorry. So the good news is that Vivi called me today and she invited us to their beach house for a weekend in the next month." said Luffy cheerfully.

"Really? That's SUPER!" shouted Franky.

"Finally, I can see my precious Vivi-chwan!" said Sanji in his love-love mode.

"Oi, ero-cook! She has a boyfriend. You have no chance." said Zoro.

"Shut up moss-head!" shouted Sanji. With that the two of them started arguing. Luffy just laughed at them.

"So, Luffy! Will you invite Nami?" asked Robin. Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting and waited Luffy to answer.

"Of course. She belongs to us." said Luffy. Robin smiled.

Because of Robin's question Luffy felt a little uneasiness. But soon Zoro and Sanji started another fight and Usopp started telling about his new story and Luffy got distracted. He didn't realise that the door of the bar opened and two people run into the bar until he heard his name.

"Oi, Luffy!" shouted Ace.

Luffy was surrounded by the others so he couldn't see Nojiko.

"Ace! What are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy come here quickly!" said Ace.

Luffy could hear in his voice that something is not ok and he stood up.

"What ha…? Nojiko?" that was the moment when he realised Nojiko who was next to Ace breathing heavily.

"Luffy… Nami… Nami…" Nojiko hardly could speak from the exhaustion.

"Nami? Is she ok? What happened?" asked Luffy worriedly.

"Nami is … in … danger! I didn't … know what to do…. I came to you … because you are the only one … I know here … and you were Nami's best … and only friend." said Nojiko.

"Nojiko! You should sit down!" said Ace and led her to a chair.

"Where is she?" asked Luffy.

"On the Gyojin Street." said Nojiko.

"I'm going!" said Luffy in a serious tone.

"Wait! You can't just go there. The person who is keeping her in prison is Arlong. He is a really strong and a really dangerous criminal. He took Nami away from home when she was 15 to work for him. But…" but Nojiko was interrupted by Luffy.

"I don't care about who he is. If he hurt Nami, I will make sure that he regrets the day he was born." said Luffy in a really serious tone.

"But you should hear my story before you rush into Arlong's place. And I think you should know about Nami as well."

"Nojiko. You said that Nami is in danger. So we don't have time for stories. About Nami… I don't care about what she had to do for Arlong. If she wants to tell me, I'll listen to her. If she doesn't want to tell me, I'll not force her." said Luffy.

Nojiko was speechless. She couldn't say a word just stared at Luffy in amazement.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp! Come with me!" said Luffy.

The mentioned three stood up and ran out of the bar after Luffy before anyone could say anything.

They got into Luffy's car quickly and drove off.

"Luffy, I'm not happy to say this, but you have to call him." said Sanji. Luffy's grip on the steering wheel got stronger.

"Why should I?" asked Luffy in a serious tone.

"Because she said he is a criminal and I've heard some gossips that he is a really dangerous one and he is paying the police. Even if we managed to rescue Nami-san, we have to make sure he can't get near her anymore. I guess you know very well how we can get rid of him without killing him which won't be a good idea." said Sanji.

Luffy knew that Sanji was right.

"Fine, I'll call him. Give me my phone." said Luffy.

Sanji quickly searched for the number in Luffy's phone and then gave it to Luffy. He took a deep breath and pushed the calling button…

* * *

"Nami-chan, you were a really really bad little girl." said Arlong with a devilish smile.

Nami was on the floor in front of him. Each of her arms was grabbed by a guard so that she couldn't escape.

"Look at me Nami-chan!" demanded Arlong.

Nami didn't move. Arlong put his hand under Nami's chin forcing her to look up at him.

"You know what you did today was very reckless." said Arlong. "I'm afraid I have to punish you."

"Punish me? How could you punish me more than forcing me to stay here and work for you for the rest of my life?" asked Nami. Her voice was full with anger and frustration at the same time.

"Don't tell me that you didn't like living here. You got everything you wanted, you had a beautiful room, you could buy as many clothes as you want, I gave you everything. You were even allowed to visit your sister. I was really generous! But now, I can see that it was a really big mistake. You will wish you'd never done the things you did today."

Nami closed her eyes. She didn't want to see his derisive smile. She wanted this to be a dream. But when she heard Arlong's devilish laughter she knew that everything was over. She only hoped that Nojiko managed to hide somewhere and she was safe.

"Oi, you two! Take our little Nami-chan to my room."

Nami's look became horrified. She realised now what Arlong meant under punishment.

"No! Let go off me! Please, don't! No!" cried out Nami. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She tried to escape from the two men's grip but they were too strong for her. They took her to Arlong's room and threw her on the bed forcefully. When she landed on the bed she immediately got up to run away but Arlong were standing in front of her and before she could do anything he grabbed her and pinned her back to the bed. Nami started shaking and closed her eyes again. She wished she could die at that moment so that she wouldn't have to face with that whole thing. Then she cried out in her final desperation:

"Luffy! Help me!"

Arlong was taken aback from Nami's sudden outburst. He was about to continue Nami's punishment when a loud break breaking could be heard from the outside. It was obvious that the driver managed to hit some trash cans. Then after a few seconds they could hear a loud shouting!

"Oi Arlong! Where are you? Come here!"

Nami's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. It was Luffy. Luffy was there. But how?

Arlong immediately stood up and went to the door.

"You Nami-chan stay here! We'll continue it later." said Arlong before he stepped out of the room. Nami ran to the door. Although she knew that it is locked she tried to open it.

"Luffy! I'm here! Luffy!" started shouting Nami.

"Nami! Where are you?" shouted Luffy back when he heard Nami.

"Oi, Luffy! This house is…" but before Sanji could have finished his sentence Luffy ran forward and kicked the door in. "I'm glad you found it!" said Sanji and went after Luffy with Zoro and a shaking Usopp.

As soon as they got in, a bunch of guards ran towards them. But Luffy didn't back away, he ran further inside the house. When he met a guard he just punched him or kicked away. He just wanted to find Arlong and he knew that Sanji, Zoro and Usopp will be able to handle the guards. But then they could hear a big yelling.

"Oi, what the hell is going on here?!"

"Arlong-sama! These three…" but the man couldn't finish his sentence as Luffy punched him in his face.

"Are you Arlong?" asked Luffy in a deep voice.

"Yes, I am! And who are you?" asked Arlong.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I came for Nami. Where is she?" demanded Luffy.

"Oh that's interesting, I didn't know that she has any friends." said Arlong.

"I ask once again. Where is she?" asked Luffy in a more threatening way.

"I'm afraid that you came here for nothing. Nami-chan is mine!" said Arlong.

That was enough for Luffy to lose his temper and launched a punch towards Arlong. He managed to hit him with so much power that Arlong almost fall to the ground and he had to step a few steps back

"You little…" said Arlong but Luffy lunched another punch towards him but this time he avoided it.

Meanwhile more guards arrived to see what was happening but Zoro, Usopp and Sanji took care of them.

"Oi, Luffy! I hope they will arrive soon, because we are a bit outnumbered." said Sanji while kicked one of the guards.

However Luffy was too busy to hear him.

"Where is Nami?"

"Don't worry, she is safe… in my bed!" said Arlong smirking! Luffy's eyes widened then his face horrified.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Luffy and clenched his fist to punch him again. But Arlong avoided it and hit Luffy in his gut. From the hit Luffy lost his balance for a moment and coughed from the sudden lack of air. But he quickly regained himself. He was about to attack Arlong again but he managed to dodge it again and pushed Luffy to the ground.

"You know, I'm much stronger than you. Do you know at all who I am?" said Arlong and pushed Luffy to the ground harder. Luffy cried out in pain.

"I've no idea. But I don't give a shit for who you are." said Luffy and tried to free himself.

"That's a problem! I'm the most dangerous criminal in this area and for your information Nami is my most important person who helped me in a lot of business." said Arlong.

Luffy stopped struggling.

"That's right. Nami is a criminal too. You can't help her, it's too late. Even if you take her away, the police will come for her eventually." said Arlong smirking.

"I don't believe you! Nami is not a criminal! It's just a lie!" shouted Luffy and anger started to well up inside him which gave him enough power to push Arlong away and the next moment he was on his feet. He immediately started throwing punches towards Arlong. He was so fast that Arlong didn't have any chance to react. Luffy just kept punching him hard. Around them Zoro, Sanji and Usopp fight with the guards but they were getting more and more tired.

"Dammit! How many are there of these shitheads?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know! But I hope that they will be here soon." said Zoro.

Meanwhile Nami desperately tried to get out of Arlong's room. But the door was locked and she didn't have enough power to break through it. But then she heard a silent click and the door was open. There stood Hachi whith the key.

"Hachi!" said Nami relieved and hugged him! "Thank you!"

"No problem. The chaos is really big down there, maybe you can get out of the house. But take care of yourself." said Hachi.

"Thanks for everything Hachi!" said Nami and started running towards the stairs.

When she got there she could hear Luffy crying out in pain. She quickly ran down the stairs and saw Luffy fighting with Arlong.

"Luffy!" shouted Nami. Luffy heard her calling his name and looked at her.

"Nami!" shouted Luffy with relief in his voice. But Arlong's used this moment to punch Luffy who fell to the ground from the impact. Nami wanted to run to him but two guards appeared suddenly and hold her down!

"Luffy!" cried Nami.

Before Luffy could stood up again Arlong was at his side and hit him again hard in his gut. Luffy fell back to the ground.

"No, Luffy!" cried Nami and tried to free herself from the two guards grasp.

"Nami-chan! This little brat would be your precious boyfriend? I thought that you at least find someone who is much stronger." said Arlong smirking and kicked Luffy hard who cried out in pain. He seemed lose his consciousness.

"He will regret this. I'll make sure of it." said Arlong with a smug.

"Don't think that you could beat me so easily." said Luffy stopping Arlong who started walk towards Nami. Luffy used this moment to stand up and faced Arlong.

"Looks like it wasn't enough." said Arlong and launched another punch towards Luffy. He managed to avoid it and get behind Arlong. He managed to tripped him up and get on him. He started punching him with so much power that Arlong didn't have any chance to react. He just kept him hitting. He didn't pay attention that a lot of people stormed in the house suddenly and Zoro called his name. He couldn't stop. But suddenly someone stepped next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Luffy! Enough!" said a deep voice.

Luffy seemed to obey after a few minutes and stood up to face the person who stopped him.

"What took you so long?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry! But you know that our basement is a bit far away from here." said the man who has a bit scary face with an interesting red tattoo.

"Luffy!" said Nami!

Luffy looked at her. Now the two guards were on the ground held down by two other men. Nami ran to him and hugged him. Luffy returned the hug without hesitation.

"I'm so happy that you're ok." said Luffy and embraced her tightly. "Did he hurt you?"

Nami didn't answer; just hugged him and tears started fall from her eyes.

"Now it's over, Nami! You're safe. I will take you away from here." said Luffy and kept embracing her.

The man next to them coughed a little after a few minutes.

Luffy and Nami let go of each other and looked at the man then they looked around the living room. They saw a lot of people dressed in the same uniform and they held down Arlong's men who that moment didn't dare to move.

"So?" said the man.

"So, she is Nami. I met her back at the orphanage and she is my first and best friend." said Luffy introducing Nami. "Nami, this man here is my real father."

Nami looked at Luffy confused.

"Y-Your father?"

"Yeah! It's a bit complicated. You may have heard about the so-called Revolutionary Army."

"Yes." said Nami. She has heard about them from Arlong. That was the only organization Arlong was afraid of.

"But I heard that they appear only when something very serious happens or when the government is also concerned." said Nami.

"You heard it right. We don't appear just anywhere. But this case is special."

Nami's eyes widened.

"This man is the leader of the Revolutionary Army…" said Luffy.

Nami looked at Luffy in complete disbelief.

"My name is Monkey D. Dragon, I'm the leader of the Revolutionary Army and yes, he is my son here." said Dragon introducing himself and clarifying Luffy's statement.

"How you manage to find me? And how they are here?" asked Nami.

"Nojiko…" said Luffy.

"Is she ok?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, she met Ace who brought her to the bar. She told me that you are in danger. She told that this Arlong is kept you in prison. Since he paid the police I called my father. This is the only way we can get rid of him. " said Luffy.

A few seconds passed while Nami understood what Luffy said. Her tears started falling again and hugged Luffy once more.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Nami between sobs.

"Don't need to thank me! I'm happy that you're ok!" said Luffy. "But we should get out of here. I take you to Makino's tonight." said Luffy and took Nami's hand. They were almost out of the house when Zoro stopped Luffy.

"Oi, you forgot something." said Zoro.

Luffy looked at him with a cold expression, and then sighed.

"Take Nami to the car, I'll be right there." said Luffy and looked at Nami reassuringly.

Luffy walked back to the house where his father and his men started clean up the room.

"Dad…" said Luffy looking at the ground. "Thanks… for the… help."

"You're welcome. I'm happy that I could help you." said Dragon. "Is she your girlfriend? She is very pretty, just as your…"

"No! She is not my girlfriend. She is… I don't know how to say it, but she is really important for me. She is my closest friend even after these so many years." said Luffy.

"I see. Then take care of her!" said Dragon.

"I will." with that Luffy turned around and made his way out of the house, but before he stepped out he stopped. "Thanks again." said Luffy and went out.

A smile appeared on Dragon's face.

'_He sure have changed a lot since we met last time.'_

Luffy get into his car next to Nami to the back seat. He could see the sad and uneasy expression on Nami's face.

"You're ok?" asked Luffy.

"Yes. But I have to tell you something before you take me to the bar. You have to know about me and…"

"Nami!" said Luffy interrupting her. "At this moment, I don't care about what you have to do to him. And if you didn't want to talk about it, that's fine also. I trust you and whatever you have to do, it doesn't matter to me.

"Luffy…" said Nami with a shaky voice and tears collected in her eyes. "Thank you."

Nami put her head on his shoulder and slowly fell into a sweet slumber.

To be continued…


End file.
